And I close my eyes
by Beath-Of-life
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont enfin ensemble mais qui a dit que la vie serait désormais belle pour eux deux et le reste de la meute ? L'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne va bouleversé cet équilibre stable et serein. (Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

Déjà bonjour ou bonsoir. Je vous offre ce petit one shot à chapitre si tout va bien. Cette nouvelle est partie d'une vidéo que j'ai regardé et je me suis dit aussitôt : « Il faut que tu écrives un truc dessus ! » Et bien voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je le prendrais en compte puis les conseils ou même des « j'aime/j'aime pas »

**Titre :** And I close my eyes.

**Rating :** M au cas où.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life.**

* * *

S'il devait se représenter sa vie actuelle, cette dernière se retrouverait être représenter par les feuilles qui jonchent le sol de son chemin. Et le destin serait le vent qui souffle sur ces mêmes feuilles, martyrisé par une force qui les dépassent. Elles sont obligées de se soumettre à la puissance de la brise, même légère, même taquine. C'était ainsi qu'il représentait sa vie si on le lui demandait. Sauf que l'on ne lui demandait. Et il n'était du coup pas obligé de faire une thèse entière traitant de feuilles et de destin. Sauf qu'au final, il préférait réfléchir à la représentation matérielle de sa vie ou même en quel animal il se réincarnera plutôt que d'écouter le cours de son professeur 'préféré', Monsieur Harris, professeur de physique chimie. Bizarrement, Stiles n'avait que de mauvaises notes avec lui. Pourtant, il travaillait, il était sûr que s'il donnait son devoir à un autre professeur de physique chimie qui ne lui vouerait pas une haine incalculable pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ou qu'il n'en avait pas le souvenir, il aurait aisément la note maximale. Sauf que non, il n'avait pas un autre professeur, il avait Harris. Et ce dernier commençait à le fatigué avec ses formules mathématique qu'il connaissait déjà. Le chapitre que la classe traitait en ce moment avait été déjà appris par cœur par le jeune Stilinski et donc il s'était avancé sur les autres chapitres pour se retrouver maintenant à s'ennuyé. Foutu livre trop petit. Alors pour passer son temps, il laissait son esprit partir dans les abysses de sa folie, passant d'une pensée à une autre, rattachant une autre avec la première par un souvenir, mélangeant deux idées, enfin, ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans sa tête. Sauf qu'heureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se plonger dans un débat avec sa conscience sur s'il faut oui ou non autoriser le mariage homosexuel. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche, le prévenant de l'arrivé d'un message. Aussitôt, avant même que Stiles puisse esquiver un mouvement vers sa poche droite, Scott se retournait vers lui, lui envoyant un regard que Stiles comprit aussitôt. C'était ça les avantages à être frère. Stiles lui répondit dans une sorte de langage morse revisité par Stilinski et McCall, lui disant que cela devait être à tous les cas Derek. Car oui Derek aimait lui envoyé des messages, surtout quand il était en court. La semaine derrière d'ailleurs il s'était pris une punition avec une amande de dix lignes d'excuses car son portable avait sonné plusieurs fois pendant l'heure de cours.

Car oui, Derek sortait avec lui. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, surtout pour Stiles pendant les premières semaines mais au final, il s'y était habitué. Il s'était habitué à appeler Derek non pas Monsieur Hale mais 'Mon lapin' ou d'autres surnoms affectives qu'il affectionnait tant et que Derek haïssait tant. Mais Derek avait milles façon de se venger bien sûr. Comme ce baiser qui rendait Stiles muet pendant presque toute une après-midi. Il appelait cela « le baiser go silent ». Et souvent pour se moquer, un membre de la meute demandait à Derek de lui donner son _go silent _pour avoir la paix. Une façon aimable de faire comprendre que le compagnon de l'Alpha était insupportable des fois. Ou tout le temps, selon la patience de l'individu observé. Heureusement, la meute avait bien accepté sa relation avec Derek. En même temps, c'était eux qui les avaient un peu mis ensemble. Car ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ou comme la trompe d'un éléphant entre ses deux oreilles.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il se devait de voir ce que son compagnon désirait de lui. Ouvrant rapidement le message, les joues de Stiles rosirent alors qu'il rangeait d'un geste vif son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas osé ! Pas en cours. Ça avait été une règle imposée entre eux. Pas de photo coquine en classe. Pourtant, Derek avait trahis sa promesse en envoyant une photo de ses premiers pas de la journée, sortant à peine de la douche. De quoi perturber les hormones de l'adolescent qui, à peine la sonnerie retentie était déjà dans sa Jeep, direction sa deuxième maison. Il n'allait pas laisser ça passé tout de même. Se garant à la halte devant la maison des Hale, Stiles abandonnait son sac de cours sur le siège passager de sa belle voiture, enjambant rapidement l'escalier pour aller se rendre dans la chambre de Derek, vérifiant tout de même que cela était bien la chambre de Derek. Car il s'était une fois trompé de porte et s'était retrouvé en boxer Batman devant Peter qui sortait aussi de la douche. Une vision qu'il préférait oublier. Pour toujours si possible. Et c'est en compagnie de son loup aigri fraichement mouillé qu'il allait oublier cette journée ennuyeuse au plus haut point ainsi que la vision très perturbante de l'oncle Hale. Cela était une des journées type de Stiles depuis qu'il était en couple avec Derek. Mais cela allait très vite changé.

Une voiture se garait devant le lycée alors qu'une chevelure brune sortait de cette même voiture. Un sourire totalement faux sur ses lèvres, elle admirait les traits de ce visage refait dans la vitre puis partit en direction de son nouvel établissement professionnel. Les choses allaient changées. Mais peut-être pas en positifs.

* * *

Alors, je vous laisse devinez, qui pourrait bien être cette personne ? Je sais, c'est facile pour une première question. A très vite pour la suite.

Tchao Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2 - i see my pain

Je savais bien que la première question serait simple. Mais ensuite, les choses se corseront je l'espère ! J'ai suivis donc vos conseils, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir espacé mon texte, je suis habituée à faire des gros pavés. o/

**Titre :** And I close my eyes.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

" Reviens ici petite pourriture ! Ou je te jure que je vais te crever ! "

Le souffle court, Stiles courait comme un dératé à travers les ruelles de Beacon Hills. Il ne savait même pas qui étaient les deux brutes qui lui couraient après ni ce qu'ils lui voulaient - _ok, à part_ le réduire en pâtée pour chien.

C'était drôle car justement, les deux brutes qui le suivaient d'un peu trop près à son humble avis étaient eux même dans la catégorie canine. Et le pire c'est qu'ils courraient vite. Pas si vite mais pour un humain si.

Sortant son téléphone alors qu'il prenait un virage à la corde, il voulut appeler Scott à l'aide ou n'importe qui au final. Mais la vie était contre lui ce soir.

Pas de réseau.

Vite vite Stiles, une idée ! Car ces deux bêtes qui continuaient de gagner du terrain semblaient avoir une furieuse envie de faire un moule de sa dentition dans le béton.

Un rugissement se fit entendre d'un seul coup. Un rugissement puissant et particulièrement …

_Familier_ ?

" Oh my g - " Fit l'humain alors qu'il se planquait derrière une poubelle, observant son sauveur qui abordait les traits de son meilleur ami, Scott. Il le bénissait intérieurement mais ne put même pas le remercier à vive voix car le loup, après avoir fait peur aux deux Omégas prit Stiles par son sweet pour le tirer hors de sa cachette.

" Derek à des ennuis. " A formuler Scott.

Et cela suffit à l'humain qui était déjà en route vers sa Jeep. Sachant que le loup-garou partirait par ses propres moyens, Stiles ne prit pas le temps de l'attendre et fit rugir le moteur.

Quelques minutes après, un sms apparut avec des coordonnées. Il devinait facilement que c'était l'endroit exact où Derek était. Accélérant, il ne fit même pas attention aux feux rouges et aux limitations, il était le fils du Sheriff et puis, il avait mieux à faire.

Derek était en danger.

Derek était en danger de mort.

Pourquoi ces mots ne pouvaient pas se mettre ensemble selon le fils du Sheriff ? Peut-être parce qu'il croyait après la menace du kanima ils auraient un semblant de vie normale. Que seules les apparitions des fois soudaines des crocs de Derek pendant leurs ébats seraient le seul problème _majeur_.

" Putain " Fut le mot qui lui échappait quand il sortit de sa voiture presque encore allumer et de partir vers les portes de ce qui lui semblait être un hangar. Il y entendait déjà les rugissements de plusieurs loups dans des contacts rapprochés très violents. Les loups-garous ne semblaient pas connaître le mot _douceur_. Ironie du sort, Stiles savait qu'au moins, Derek ne connaissait pas cette définition.

Les portes s'ouvrir, manquant de peu de prend son nez en otage alors qu'il put distinguer deux formes à quatre pattes s'échappé. Sûrement leurs ennemis. S'engouffrant rapidement dans le hangar, il trouvait rapidement Scott, plié en deux, la bouche en sang. S'approchant de lui, il lui demandait avec un simple regard s'il allait bien. Enfin Stiles savait qu'il était mal au point mais si ses blessures seraient partis dans peut. Scott acquiesçait alors qu'il suivit Stiles s'aventurer vers le fond du hangar où il avait aperçu une porte entrouverte. Sûrement là où était Derek.

Ou du moins il l'espérait.

Mais il n'espérait en aucun cas ce qu'il vu.

Derek se tenait devant lui. _En vie._

Cela devrait le faire rentrer dans une joie euphorique mais non. Car Derek était en compagnie. Et pas sa compagnie. C'était une compagnie féminine.

Et à en voir la façon dont ils se regardaient et se prenaient la main, Stiles comprit qu'il n'était pas compris dans l'équation. Une douleur venant de nulle part le prit aussitôt, lui tordant l'estomac et lui serrant douloureusement le cœur. Il était de trop.

Il devait vite sortir. Sortir. Dehors. _Loin d'eux._

Scott comprenant la détresse de son ami le prit par l'épaule et le guidait dehors. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortit et proche de sa Jeep que Stiles se permit de craquer. Il pleurait toutes les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et qu'il avait retenues.

" Je veux rentrer Scott. " Parvint à dire Stiles entre deux sanglots retenus.

" Rentrons Stiles, rentrons … " Répondit avec tendresse son meilleur ami, l'aidant à monter avant de prendre le volant de la Jeep, intérieurement bouillonnant de rage contre Derek qui avait fait l'imbécile, encore une fois. Et il avait la sérieuse impression que cela ne s'arrêtera pas là.

Au fond du hangar, tenant contre la main Derek, Jennifer lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille alors que le loup-garou sentit son cœur se serrer, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, il collait ses lèvres contre celles, crochu d'un sourire mauvais de la femme.

* * *

Bon, je ne dirais rien de plus. Pas de question pour ce coup car je pose la trame pour le moment. Vos avis, vos critiques. Pensez-vous que cette façon d'écrire est mieux ?


End file.
